


Meet the polycule

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon is a disaster bi, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Multi, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), asjdfgkjh that's a tag, count the ships, elyan and gwaine are bastard soulmates, leon's literally been parenting for ten minutes and he's already done, oh come on how is that not a tag, percival being a disaster... gay? bi? we need to have a discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: We got to see Percival meeting one member of the round table, but what about the rest?OrHow the chaos ot3 beganOrEveryone: ignore them they’re bastardsPercival, an absolute bastard magnet: fucking superb you funky lil bastards
Relationships: Elyan & Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Elyan & Gwaine (Merlin), Elyan & Percival (Merlin), Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen & Percival (Merlin), Leon & Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Meet the polycule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Bingo prompt 'Compromise'

“Your Highness,” Percival said nervously.

The prince’s mouth had been hanging open, but he closed it abruptly and shook his head, holding out his hand. “Arthur.”

Percival stared at it for a moment, stunned, before his face split into a grin. “Arthur it is then.”

Arthur grasped his forearm with an expression of awe, then seemed to shake himself out of it. “What were you doing here?”

“Er... that was me.” A skinny person with dark messy hair and big ears came jogging up, looking intently at Lancelot. “I sent for him.”

Percival glanced down at Lancelot, who was gazing back at the new arrival just as raptly.

So this must be Merlin then. Huh. It was strange to finally meet the sender of so many letters and the topic of so, so many conversations.

Percival didn’t know quite what he was expecting. Probably not this.

Arthur looked slightly disgruntled as the staring contest continued, but put on a smile and reached out to shake Lancelot’s hand.

“Well, we owe you our lives.” His smile relaxed into a genuine one as he looked at Lancelot. “Thank you.”

Lancelot grinned back, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners. Arthur fervently patted Percival’s arm one last time before going to talk to the dishevelled looking knight who looked to be the only one there who was remotely near Percival’s height.

Percival glanced uncertainly at Lancelot, who was now gazing at the small woman with curly hair who had called his name earlier. Thankfully, Merlin engaged him in conversation once more, allowing Percival to turn his attention to the two people who were leaning against a tree, eyeing him when they thought he wasn’t looking. One of them was munching an apple.

They had been nudging each other and giggling all the way through the previous exchange, and now Percival caught the tail end of their conversation.

"... five gold coins?"

"You're delusional. Absolutely no way. Not happening."

"Ten gold coins."

"You're on."

Percival, staring intently at the floor, bit back a chuckle.

He heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to find himself faced with the wicked grin of the one who had offered ten gold coins.

“Gwaine,” the shaggy haired man said cheerfully, taking his hand and sweeping into a low bow. “At your service.” He looked up at him (he was really rather short, even by normal estimations) and winked.

Despite himself Percival flushed, but before he could respond the apple went flying and Gwaine stumbled sideways, having received an elbow to the ribs.

“Ignore him. He’s an idiot.”

The other man (who was even shorter) now stood before him, offering his hand. He had rich brown skin and a permanently amused half smile. His dark eyes twinkled as he fixed him with a contemplative stare. “I’m Elyan.”

He laughed. “Percival.” He took his hand but it was torn from his grasp as Gwaine recovered from the attack and attempted to retaliate by putting Elyan in a headlock.

Percival stood watching the scuffle, equal parts entertained and bemused.

“Um-“ he ventured after a bit, and Gwaine and Elyan froze comically. Gwaine was now half on Elyan’s back with his arms round his neck “What was so funny earlier?”

“Oh,” Gwaine smirked, climbing off Elyan. “That was just Arthur.”

“Arthur?”

Elyan looked like he was fighting a smile. “He uhhh... has a type."

Percival blinked. He looked from Elyan to Gwaine over to Lancelot and then at himself.

"Ah."

Gwaine snickered. “That was a nice move with the rocks,” he complimented, eyes running appreciatively over his arms. Elyan stomped on his foot.

Percival snorted, secretly rather pleased. “Thanks, I-“

“Elyan!” They were interrupted by the tallish knight coming over to them. “Arthur wants to talk about guard rota.”

“Yes _Sir Knight_ ,” Elyan said cheekily, grinning and dodging when the knight tried to smack him upside the head. Percival watched, astonished.

Gwaine winked at him again and shot the knight a challenging smirk before he followed Elyan. The knight glared after him.

“Ignore them,” he advised. “They’re idiots.” He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “I’m Sir Leon," he introduced himself formally.

Percival shook his hand, feeling uncomfortable. “Percival.” Then, before he could stop himself he blurted out “How do you know them?” It seemed bizarre for a knight to be so familiar with commoners.

To his surprise, Leon grinned fondly. "I've known Elyan since we were kids. He was a... challenge."

Percival chuckled. "And Gwaine?"

Leon’s expression darkened. "I arrested him on his last trip to Camelot. For attacking two knights."

Percival laughed. “Brilliant!" In his limited experience knights were at best assholes and at worst terrifying. (Though Leon didn’t seem to fit into either of those categories. More... exasperated parent.) 

Leon bristled, looking both outraged and for some reason disappointed.

"Or... not brilliant?" he tried.

Leon heaved a weary sigh. "They did turn out to be impostors," he admitted stiffly. "But still."

“Oh.” Percival stood there awkwardly but Leon was now distracted.

“At least that Lancelot seems sensible,” he muttered seemingly to himself as he gazed around at the motley assortment of people in the clearing.

Percival blinked, the war cries of the badger with whom Lancelot had lost a fight on their way here echoing in his ears.

_Lancelot?_

But before he could save him, Leon stalked off. Percival shrugged.

Oh well. It was his funeral.

……………

"So how long have you known Sir Perfect Hair?"

They were nearly all assembled, just about ready to leave. Elyan was on the other side of the clearing, talking anxiously with the curly haired woman, who looked like his sister. Gwaine was glowering over to where Lancelot was chatting animatedly with Merlin and Gaius.

Percival blinked, eyeing Gwaine’s flowing locks. Why was he feeling threatened?

"About six months? You know, I think you two would get on," he offered. From Lancelot and Leon’s stories they seemed to share a similar disregard for the sovereignty of knighthood.

Gwaine sniffed. "Merlin’s never mentioned him," he said suspiciously, as if Merlin was some supreme oracle of truth.

Percival chuckled to himself. “Well, Lance mentioned him plenty!”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Gwaine’s scowl only deepened. “Hmph.” He eyed him up and down again. “So, are you two…” He waggled his eyebrows.

Percival was startled. “What? Oh… no! Just- just friends.”

“Huh. Well he’s clearly an idiot.” His face lit up in a winning smile.

Percival laughed. “You know you’re terrible at this, right?”

Utterly unashamed, Gwaine only grinned wider. “But it’s working, right?”

Percival pressed his lips together to contain his smile. “I’ll let you know.”

……………

“So-"

Somewhere since they had started walking, Gwaine had drifted behind and Elyan had now fallen into step beside him.

"-suppose, completely hypothetically of course-"

"Of course-"

"-that I had made a bet – coerced into it, of course – with a certain unscrupulous individual-“

Percival cut him off, trying to hold back a laugh. “Suppose - hypothetically, of course - I had overheard you making said bet-”

Elyan beamed unabashedly at him and leaned in conspiratorially. For some reason it was rather disorienting. “Would you, hypothetically, let me win and we could split the profits-“

“Elyan!” The curly haired woman suddenly appeared beside them. She elbowed his companion. “Go save Gwaine, he’s pining again.”

Percival looked back to see Gwaine walking on his own a long way behind. He mostly stared at the ground but every few seconds he would steal woeful glances to where Merlin and Lancelot were walking together way ahead, talking and laughing happily.

Elyan rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms round his sister’s shoulders.

“You’re sure you’re ok?” Percival heard him murmur concernedly.

“I’m fine!” His sister shoved him away playfully. “Now go save Gwaine.”

Elyan laughed but when he turned to look at Gwaine his brow became pinched.

When he’d hung back the woman grinned up at Percival. “I thought you might need rescuing. And Gwaine certainly does.”

"Oh! Does Gwaine-" He looked ahead at Lancelot and Merlin again and thought of all the letters.

Ah.

"Are they-"

The woman rolled her eyes, also watching the pair up ahead. "Gwaine would hit on anything that moves!" Which wasn’t an answer.

She tore her eyes away from Lancelot and Merlin to smile brightly up at him. Most people were small to Percival, but she was tiny. Her head didn’t even reach his shoulder.

“I hope my brother isn’t being too obnoxious,” she said, rolling her eyes again. “I think Gwaine’s a bad influence on him.”

Percival smiled back warmly. “From what I’ve seen Gwaine lives to be a bad influence. And your brother’s lovely,” he assured her.

She laughed merrily, eyes sparkling. “Is he now!”

“I-“ he broke off, helpless.

She seemed to take pity on him and moved on briskly, offering her hand. “I’m Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen.”

He stared at her. _Gwen? Guinevere?_ He hadn’t made the connection but in hindsight it seemed obvious. He’d heard so much about her it was odd to be standing there talking to her.

“I’m Percival,” he said, recovering just in time to escape her notice.

She shook his hand with surprising strength (a type indeed) and smiled warmly. “Nice to meet you.”

At that moment Lancelot turned around, looking like he was going to call to Percival. As soon as he noticed Gwen he turned back around, face reddening.

Gwen appeared not to have seen, but Percival noticed a faint blush appear on her cheeks. He thought he should probably say something.

“Um. Are you all right? Elyan seemed-“

Gwen rolled her eyes yet again. “I’m fine. He just worries. I was in Camelot until last night,” she explained.

Percival looked at her curiously. “I heard it was difficult to get out.”

She grimaced. “Especially when you’re Morgana’s maidservant. “

Percival stared at her.

“You were- wow.” He thought for a bit. “So you were like... a spy?”

Gwen looked surprised. “I guess?”

”That’s amazing!” He beamed at her, awestruck.

Gwen shrugged, embarrassed. “It was nothing. Leon spent the last week locked in the cells.”

That explained the knight’s dishevelment.

“Still, you had to lie to Morgana. That’s very impressive, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Gwen fidgeted awkwardly but she looked rather pleased. “Thank you.”

Lancelot glanced back at Percival again and he and Gwen had another awkward eye contact moment.

“Anyway!” A little flustered, she nonetheless smiled brightly at him and patted his arm. ”I think Lancelot wants to talk to you. I’ll see you later!”

Then she was off again, darting quickly past Lancelot and Merlin to fall into step with Arthur up ahead. Percival watched, nonplussed, as Arthur turned to smile at her with undisguised adoration which she returned.

“How’s it going?”

Suddenly Lancelot was beside him, determinedly not looking at Arthur and Gwen. Percival glanced back and saw Merlin had fallen behind to chat with Gaius and Leon.

Percival laughed. “Good.” He nudged him playfully. “You certainly seem back where you belong!”

Lancelot looked down, a small smile on his face. “It is good to see Merlin again,” he admitted. He patted his arm. “I’m sorry I haven’t been spending much time with you. It must be a lot to deal with all at once.”

Percival snorted. “I can deal with new people, Lance,” he said, rolling his eyes fondly at his friend’s worry.

Lancelot smiled. “You seemed to be getting on with Elyan and Gwaine earlier,” he observed, glancing behind them to where the pair appeared to be trying to have an arm wrestle while walking and were holding Merlin, Gaius and Leon up. Merlin looked enthralled, Gaius disapproving and Leon near catatonic.

Percival chuckled. “You know, I think they’re betting on who can win me over first,” he confided. “Actually no, Elyan told me as much.”

Lancelot looked shocked. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

He grinned. “Nah. I’ll be interested to see who wins.”

He raised his eyebrows. “All right, you have fun with that.”

“Lancelot!”

Merlin suddenly appeared, wrapping his arms round Lancelot’s shoulders from behind and propping his chin on the top of his head as they walked. He beamed infectiously at Percival.

“Hi! I’m Merlin, I didn’t introduce myself properly earlier.”

Percival grinned back, finding he didn't really have a choice in the matter. “Percival.”

“I know, Lancelot told me all about you.” He smirked, eyes wandering over his arms. Percival blushed.

Lancelot twisted away from him and smacked him playfully on the arm, rolling his eyes apologetically at Percival.

Distracted, Merlin grabbed Lancelot’s hand. “Come on, you need to come meet Gwaine properly. You two are practically identical, you’re going to love him!”

Lancelot laughed. “I’m sure.”

Percival turned to walk backwards, watching amused as the pair hung back to let Gwaine catch up.

“This should be good,” came a voice in his ear. Elyan was beside him again, grinning. They were just out of earshot so they couldn't hear what was going down, but they could also talk about them unheard.

Gwaine looked all aloof at first, arms folded stubbornly, but as Merlin chattered and Lancelot smiled he seem to thaw until he was laughing with them.

“I knew they’d get along,” Percival muttered as they turned to walking forwards again.

“Yeah, Gwaine’s just...” Elyan trailed off and then grinned brightly at him. “So, you know how I hypothetically made a bet as to who could befriend you first-“

“Wait, just- make friends?”

Elyan paused for thought and then looked outraged. " _No I did not take a bet on who could bed you first!_ What do you take me for!"

“Oh.” Percival's face reddened but he grinned and eyed him meaningfully. "I mean, I hardly know you, Elyan."

Elyan smiled and and Percival blushed more as his eyes moved speculatively over his face. "No, I guess not."

“So...” He pondered for a moment, confused. “What’s Gwaine doing then?”

Elyan grinned. “Making friends... Gwaine style.”

Percival chuckled. “And did he uhhh... _make friends_ with you?”

Elyan smirked but before he could answer they were interrupted by (speak of the devil) Gwaine slinging his arms round their shoulders (he had to stand on tiptoes to reach Percival) .

"What was that about bedding people?"

Elyan shoved him away. "Yeah, you wish.”

Gwaine shoved him back, waggling his eyebrows. He turned to beam at Percival and offer him a waterskin.

“Thirsty?” he asked innocently, though he was smirking suggestively.

Percival snorted with laughter but accepted it. He took a mouthful and promptly choked when he realised it was wine.

“What the-“ he stared at him. “How the hell do you have alcohol?”

“Trust me, I’ve given up asking,” Elyan advised, taking the wineskin from him and taking a swig. “We’ve been stuck in a cave until today and he never ran out. It's the same with apples, it's very disturbing. “

“A cave? Wait-“ he looked from Elyan to a still grinning Gwaine- “How long have you two known each other?” he asked. Years, he had assumed, from the ease of their dynamic.

“Oh, a week.”

……………

……………

……………

Percival stood, clutching his bedroll, feeling extremely out of sorts and maybe a bit in shock.

How had this happened? He'd only come here for reasons he didn’t want to think about and because he wasn’t about to let Lancelot fight on his own. Now he was a knight of Camelot.

He tried to track it back in his head: Agree to go with Lance. Push some rocks. Knight of Camelot.

Nope. Still made no sense.

 _What did you think was going to happen,_ argued a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Lancelot when he was trying to appear rational. _You’ve been making friends with these people all day, were you just going to ditch them when this is over? Lancelot’s clearly here to stay, where would you go?_

_What did you think this was?_

Truthfully, he hadn’t really thought.

It had felt so right at the round table, had been nothing to swear loyalty to the prince, but now anxiety threatened to pull him under. Did Arthur even know he wasn't from Camelot?

And now, to top it all off he didn't know where to sleep.

Gwen and Arthur had long since retreated to a discreetly secluded corner. Leon was reading a book of what looked like poetry and didn't look like he wanted company - more like some peace and quiet. He had looked hopefully at Lancelot but he and Merlin seemed to be getting rather cosy.

So Percival just stood there like an idiot, panic rising inside him.

“Oi, Percy!” Gwaine’s yell echoed from a gloomy corner of the room, causing Leon to look up from his book, glaring in annoyance. Gwaine waved energetically at him. “Come on, cool people only over here!”

Even from over here, he could hear Elyan’s derisive snort.

Relief washed through him.

Grinning and shaking his head, he made his way over to them.

Elyan was sitting holding a dagger, sharpening it with some kind of file. Gwaine lounged about taking swigs from the wineskin, watching his deft hands work.

“Hey Sir Percival,” Elyan teased when he reached them, flicking his eyebrows up.

Percival’s stomach jolted in several different ways and he mumbled something incoherent as he laid out his bedroll and sat down to join Gwaine in watching Elyan work.

"Did you make that?" he asked after a bit, awed.

Elyan smiled modestly. "I am a blacksmith. " His brow furrowed. “Or I was. Huh." He seemed to make himself smile again. "What about you?"

Percival flinched before he could help it. "I worked on a farm,” he said quietly, hating how his voice quivered.

Elyan went back to his dagger and Gwaine carried on drinking. Neither of them pushed.

It was a few minutes later that Gwaine spoke. “So, what do you think of being a knight?” He was watching him, suddenly unnervingly perceptive.

Percival squirmed. “What do you think?” he deflected.

Gwaine grinned widely. He took yet another deep swig from the wineskin (How was it not empty?). “Oh, I’m not.”

There was a snort from Elyan. “There’s a change,” he muttered.

Gwaine lobbed what looked like a piece of gravel at him. “Try me, city boy.”

Apparently choosing not to dignify that with a response, Elyan threw it back at him with well-practiced aim (”Not my _hair!_ ”) and turned to Percival.

“It’ll be ok,” he said softly, smiling understandingly at him. “It’s new for all of us. We’ll figure it out.”

Percival grabbed the wineskin from Gwaine and took a few swallows. “Mhm.”

He turned back to him. “Seriously, how come you’re taking this so well?” he demanded, just a trifle bitter. Gwaine didn’t exactly seem like he loved commitment.

He blinked at the wineskin in his hand then handed it back. “And should you really be drinking before a battle?”

Gwaine shrugged jocularly. "We're all gonna die tomorrow, might as well."

Hmm. Maybe he had a point. He turned to Elyan to see if he was thinking the same, but his brow was pinched again. He snatched the wineskin from Gwaine.

"Don't say that," he snapped. "Don't. We’ll be fine."

And he glared so fiercely that Gwaine didn't argue, just lay back on his bedroll muttering indistinctly under his breath.

Elyan returned to his dagger with a stormy expression on his face. For some reason Percival found himself unable to look away.

He was startled when Elyan suddenly paused and looked at him.

"Wait, you know how to use a sword right?"

Percival was a little offended. "Of course!"

"Good!” He nodded vigorously. “Good.” He pressed his lips together. “Guess it must’ve uhhh... slipped Arthur’s mind."

Gwaine's shoulders shook.

Percival scowled, blushing, and lay down on his bedroll, choosing sleep over further ribbing. Thankfully Gwaine seemed to be thinking the same and was quiet. It was a while before Elyan lay down too, but when he did Percival remembered their conversation from earlier.

"So, if you split the profits,” he prompted in a whisper, a smile spreading slowly over his face despite everything.

Elyan opened one eye to grin at him. “70 – 30?”

“Elyan you’re a skinflint as well as a cheat.” Gwaine, evidently not asleep, rolled over onto his elbow and grinned shamelessly at Percival. “I would’ve gone 60 – 40.“

Percival smiled widely and turned back to Elyan. “He’s got a point you know.”

Elyan harrumphed. “ _Fine._ ”

"So tell me, do you usually form attachments for monetary gain?" he asked teasingly.

Elyan smiled wickedly. "No, but Gwaine does."

"Oof!" Percival groaned as Gwaine lunged for Elyan and landed his full weight on him. "Hey, I'm not sleeping in the middle if you two are going to fight!"

That settled them.

“Do either of you even have ten gold coins?” he asked.

“Nope!” Gwaine said cheerfully.

Elyan nudged him. “Neither.”

Percival snorted. “Well then, how about we call it even. Friends?”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “You’d make a terrible con artist.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Elyan?”

Elyan grinned his dazzling grin. “Deal. Now we should really get some sleep. Big day tomorrow-“ he glared at Gwaine- “That we’re all going to survive.”

Gwaine glowered back. “Great pep talk, _Elyan_."

“All right!” Percival interrupted before Elyan could retaliate, “Sleep!”

For the first time that day they both shut up.

Percival curled up on his bedroll, feeling unexpectedly content. After months of aimless wondering, he at long last felt like he was going in the right direction. 

And as Gwaine’s devastatingly loud snores began to rumble in his ear and Elyan’s breathing became deep and steady beside him, he finally felt like he was where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
